degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Clare Edwards/@comment-4419542-20111009164645/@comment-3575890-20111013215910
^^ Okay, I understand what you're saying and by that logic, I do agree with you. But in that aspect, I think their contrasting personalities factor into it more than anything else. Darcy is very outgoing and sociable. In addition to friendship club and volunteer work, she also was captain of the Spirit Squad. It's in her nature to affiliate herself with extracurriculars and social clubs. Clare on the other hand, is more reserved and doesn't often step outside of her comfort zone. She isn't a social pariah, but she keeps to herself more than Darcy. Religion is more of a private, intimate matter with her. However, she does outwardly express her faith in smaller doses by occasionally attending church fundraisers and wearing a purity ring as well as a cross around her neck. She's also somewhat involved with Jesus Club, and does openly vocalize her beliefs when the moment calls for it. Well, this is where our views differentiate. I personally think Darcy strayed from her religion quite a lot in season seven. She never gave up on her faith, but she didn't hold it in as high of a regard as before either. She went against her pledge of abstinence and slept with Peter (of course by then she had already lost her virginity, but that doesn't count) and her friendship club peers ostracizing her only further intensified her resentment toward religion. And even before her rape, it's like you said; she didn't show much of an example in how she was drinkingin the first place. Granted I don't think she gave up on her religion entirely after her rape, there's no denying that the experience irreparably severed her relationship with God as well as her general outlook on everything. Okay, that's a fair enough point. Darcy didn't really have an established personality until season five, but outside of that literary context and rather within canonical context, the incident still applies to Darcy's rap sheet all the same. Oh, I understood that weren't trying to justify Darcy's actions, just as I wasn't meaning to demonize her for them. I wasn't in any way getting at that Darcy's actions made her a horrible person nor do I hope it seems I'm disregarding the impact her rape had over her decisions. I do understand that there was a much deeper, underlying reason behind her behavior. I was just speaking from a very clear-cut point of view wherein the story behind the action is irrelevant. And while I wouldn't say every mistake she's ever made constitutes for character development - I'd regard a select few of them as shows of regression - I do agree that Darcy's development throughout season seven shaped and defined her. Whereas before then Darcy was just a cardboard cut out character to me, in her final stage of growth she became real to me, if not my favorite character for the rest of her run on the show. Yes, that is why I can't completely fault Clare for her newfound boy obsession, as annoying as it is, because I understand it's a realistic part of her growth as a pubescent teenage girl. Hell, at Clare's age I can't deny that I was pretty boy crazy myself. I was an earlier bloomer too. (my horomones ran rampant when I turned thirteen) As for Degrassi's timeline, I've long since given up attempting to understand it. Everytime I THINK I have it worked out in my head a stray detail tears the whole thing apart. The best I can conclude is that Degrassi's timeline transcends the space-time continuum, period. Lol. @Tifa Lol how is it that you can sum up everything I was meaning to say in one sentence? Lmao.